Rock in Love
by Love614
Summary: okay. EDwarD moves to forks where his cousins live. In Forks he meets Bella Swan who is a Rock person that dresses in Black. EdWard likes rock music too. Will he join Bella's 'Posse' to win her heart? Or will he find a another way to win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this my first chapter so…**

**I hope u'll like it. **

**M'kay **

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT OWN TWiliGht! Stephenie Meyer does!

* * *

**EPOV**

Tomorrow is when I get to go to school to Forks High School. I moved here Friday and started unpacking my stuff.

Thank God, I finished unpacking everything in the morning. I moved here to Forks because my dad got transferred to another hospital. Yup he's a doctor. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Married with my mom, Esme Cullen.

Maybe I should take a rest. I did deserve it. But maybe I should txt my cousin, Jasper, or maybe not. I heard from his twin sister, Rosalie, that he has a girlfriend and always busy.

That's right Jasper and Rosalie Hale are my cousins. I haven't talked or seen Jasper. Only Rosalie. She said he was busy every time I tried to call or come over and see him to hang out.

That's weird Jasper I know would always call or see me to hang out all the time cause we were like brothers. Oh well I guess I don't understand the relationships between girlfriends and boyfriends. So probably its something like that.

I guess I'll see my cousins at school. Well, only Jasper at school since Rose said she'll give me a ride at school to show me the campus. I asked why Jasper isn't coming with us and she said _he's busy. _

Oh well what can you do about Jasper? Hmm…I wonder what time is it? Its getting dark. hmm…lets see.

I looked at my watch and saw that is was 9:24. I think I'll sleep early today. It's a good thing I didn't do my bed today, so I could just take off my shoes and lay on the and get some sleep.

I wonder how school will turn out tomorrow. Will it be my worse nightmare? Or will it turn out okay? Or maybe great? Who knows? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

_**~The Next DAY~**_

**EPOV**

Okay. So my alarm went off and I got all dressed up for school. I went down stairs to the kitchen and ate my breakfast. By the time I was done…Rose came to take me to school. Which she'll only do once. She told me she's taking me cause so she can show me the campus and where the school was. So I agreed to.

Right now, we're in school and I just got my schedule. I don't have any classes with Rosalie. Which made her frown. I asked her what's wrong, but she said nothing. So I let it drop. She told me that if I see Jasper that to ignore him. I asked her why, but Rose told me it be better and to trust her. And to meet her in lunch which she is going to explain to me everything.

I wonder what Rose is going to explain to me. Probably, why I can't talk to Jasper. She's acting weird. I wonder if its anything to do with Jasper.

Oh well I'll find out later. Right now I'd better head to class.

Well, English was okay. I guess. All the girls staring at me crept me out. There was this girl named Tanya, I think, tried flirting with me and failed cause I normally tried to end every small conversation she was trying to have with me. She gave me her number, but threw it in the trash on my way out. Good she didn't see me. I accepted her number cause one, I felt sorry for her and two, I am a 'gentleman' so you can call it. My mom always says I'm a 'gentleman'.

Well anyway…I should head to my other classes.

My other classes where okay. I guess. It's time for lunch. I've been waiting for what Rosalie has to say to me.

I've seen Jasper. He looks the same…but acts weird? He doesn't say hi to me. He just ignores me. So I didn't talk to him taking Rose seriously. Speaking of Rose where is she? Hmm…where is she…Oh there she is.

She was sitting at a table with these three girls. She isn't talking to them. Just sitting there looking at the table. Smiling a fake smile when ever the girls looked at her. Finally she looked up and saw me with a small smile on her face.. She got up without any of the girls noticing. They were too busy talking they didn't notice.

Rose walked up to me and took my hand. She led me to an empty table. Hmm… I wonder why no one has sat on it. Once we where were seated, she took a deep breath and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Edward, you have to know something. But I better tell you before they come here"

She looked around, seeming nervous and scared.

"Rose, what do you mean 'they'? And why do you seem nervous and scared and sad?"

"Edward, Jasper has changed a lot ever since he met his girlfriend and its not a normal change in every relationship has. Its…its…um…I can't explain it. All I can say is he changed and a lot."

"Rose, what do you mean? I don't understand! Explain me everything right NOW!"

I didn't understand anything she was saying. I didn't mean to yell at her. Its just I'm frustrated right now.

"Jasper's girlfriend was my best friend since Freshman. We were best friends until this new girl came. She was mysterious and she was dressed in these black clothes, always wearing black eye liner and wavy hair down and wore black bracelets. I know I should judge, but to me she was weird. I never thought my best friend could be friends with this girl."

Damn. looks like Rose really dislikes this girl.

"So who is this _girl_ you dislike so much and your 'use to be best friend'?" I asked. I really wanted to know who responsible for making my cousin so down.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. But I should warn you to only call her Bella. Trust me you don't want to mess with her. And my 'use to be best friend' is Alice Brandon. She used to be a girl like me who was nice and loved to shop. But _Bella_" -she said her name with venom- "totally changed Alice. After a week of knowing Bella I knew she was bad news."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, once she invited us to her house-well invited Alice- but she then invited me. And let me tell you that her room was black. She said she loved the color black and loved rock music a lot. Ugh. I wanted to get out of that house by the time I saw her room. I told Alice I was leaving and asked her if she wanted me to take her home. She said no and that she is going to stay for a while. So I left and saw her the next day. Which is when she changed. She changed her style on clothes by wearing black, started listening to rock music, and most of all stopped talking to be me in a few days."

"So, is Bella the reason Alice won't talk to you?" She nodded looking down and then up at my face. "Rose, what does this has to do with Jasper?"

"Jasper always liked Alice. After a few months, I saw her talking with him in the hallway.

I asked Jasper what was he doing with Alice. He said they were just talking about rock music. He also told me Alice is the same as ever just has a makeover and that she told him to tell me that she's sorry for ignoring her and that it's the only reason to stay friends with Bella. I couldn't believe she was doing it all for Bella."

She looked away from me. I thought I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I couldn't believe how much Bella hurt my cousin. I had a feeling I needed to talk to this _Bella._

Finally, Rose looked at me and continued.

"After a few days, they started hanging out a lot and he changed just like Alice. He didn't talk to me and it hurt. Since he's my brother, he would always come home and apologize. Then soon my other friend Angela joined Bella"-she shook her head-"Edward, remember Emmett, my boyfriend?" I simply nodded. "He joined too. And-"

"Um…excuse me, but you two are on our table."

I looked up to see these beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

**

* * *

**

Hope ya liked it

Please Review!

I want to know if you liked it or not

And why

M'kay

So…

REVIEW!!!

=]

LOVE614


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this my first chapter so…**

**I hope u'll like it. **

**M'kay **

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT OWN TWiliGht! Stephenie Meyer does!

* * *

**EPOV**

Tomorrow is when I get to go to school to Forks High School. I moved here Friday and started unpacking my stuff.

Thank God, I finished unpacking everything in the morning. I moved here to Forks because my dad got transferred to another hospital. Yup he's a doctor. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Married with my mom, Esme Cullen.

Maybe I should take a rest. I did deserve it. But maybe I should txt my cousin, Jasper, or maybe not. I heard from his twin sister, Rosalie, that he has a girlfriend and always busy.

That's right Jasper and Rosalie Hale are my cousins. I haven't talked or seen Jasper. Only Rosalie. She said he was busy every time I tried to call or come over and see him to hang out.

That's weird Jasper I know would always call or see me to hang out all the time cause we were like brothers. Oh well I guess I don't understand the relationships between girlfriends and boyfriends. So probably its something like that.

I guess I'll see my cousins at school. Well, only Jasper at school since Rose said she'll give me a ride at school to show me the campus. I asked why Jasper isn't coming with us and she said _he's busy. _

Oh well what can you do about Jasper? Hmm…I wonder what time is it? Its getting dark. hmm…lets see.

I looked at my watch and saw that is was 9:24. I think I'll sleep early today. It's a good thing I didn't do my bed today, so I could just take off my shoes and lay on the and get some sleep.

I wonder how school will turn out tomorrow. Will it be my worse nightmare? Or will it turn out okay? Or maybe great? Who knows? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

_**~The Next DAY~**_

**EPOV**

Okay. So my alarm went off and I got all dressed up for school. I went down stairs to the kitchen and ate my breakfast. By the time I was done…Rose came to take me to school. Which she'll only do once. She told me she's taking me cause so she can show me the campus and where the school was. So I agreed to.

Right now, we're in school and I just got my schedule. I don't have any classes with Rosalie. Which made her frown. I asked her what's wrong, but she said nothing. So I let it drop. She told me that if I see Jasper that to ignore him. I asked her why, but Rose told me it be better and to trust her. And to meet her in lunch which she is going to explain to me everything.

I wonder what Rose is going to explain to me. Probably, why I can't talk to Jasper. She's acting weird. I wonder if its anything to do with Jasper.

Oh well I'll find out later. Right now I'd better head to class.

Well, English was okay. I guess. All the girls staring at me crept me out. There was this girl named Tanya, I think, tried flirting with me and failed cause I normally tried to end every small conversation she was trying to have with me. She gave me her number, but threw it in the trash on my way out. Good she didn't see me. I accepted her number cause one, I felt sorry for her and two, I am a 'gentleman' so you can call it. My mom always says I'm a 'gentleman'.

Well anyway…I should head to my other classes.

My other classes where okay. I guess. It's time for lunch. I've been waiting for what Rosalie has to say to me.

I've seen Jasper. He looks the same…but acts weird? He doesn't say hi to me. He just ignores me. So I didn't talk to him taking Rose seriously. Speaking of Rose where is she? Hmm…where is she…Oh there she is.

She was sitting at a table with these three girls. She isn't talking to them. Just sitting there looking at the table. Smiling a fake smile when ever the girls looked at her. Finally she looked up and saw me with a small smile on her face.. She got up without any of the girls noticing. They were too busy talking they didn't notice.

Rose walked up to me and took my hand. She led me to an empty table. Hmm… I wonder why no one has sat on it. Once we where were seated, she took a deep breath and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Edward, you have to know something. But I better tell you before they come here"

She looked around, seeming nervous and scared.

"Rose, what do you mean 'they'? And why do you seem nervous and scared and sad?"

"Edward, Jasper has changed a lot ever since he met his girlfriend and its not a normal change in every relationship has. Its…its…um…I can't explain it. All I can say is he changed and a lot."

"Rose, what do you mean? I don't understand! Explain me everything right NOW!"

I didn't understand anything she was saying. I didn't mean to yell at her. Its just I'm frustrated right now.

"Jasper's girlfriend was my best friend since Freshman. We were best friends until this new girl came. She was mysterious and she was dressed in these black clothes, always wearing black eye liner and wavy hair down and wore black bracelets. I know I should judge, but to me she was weird. I never thought my best friend could be friends with this girl."

Damn. looks like Rose really dislikes this girl.

"So who is this _girl_ you dislike so much and your 'use to be best friend'?" I asked. I really wanted to know who responsible for making my cousin so down.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. But I should warn you to only call her Bella. Trust me you don't want to mess with her. And my 'use to be best friend' is Alice Brandon. She used to be a girl like me who was nice and loved to shop. But _Bella_" -she said her name with venom- "totally changed Alice. After a week of knowing Bella I knew she was bad news."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, once she invited us to her house-well invited Alice- but she then invited me. And let me tell you that her room was black. She said she loved the color black and loved rock music a lot. Ugh. I wanted to get out of that house by the time I saw her room. I told Alice I was leaving and asked her if she wanted me to take her home. She said no and that she is going to stay for a while. So I left and saw her the next day. Which is when she changed. She changed her style on clothes by wearing black, started listening to rock music, and most of all stopped talking to be me in a few days."

"So, is Bella the reason Alice won't talk to you?" She nodded looking down and then up at my face. "Rose, what does this has to do with Jasper?"

"Jasper always liked Alice. After a few months, I saw her talking with him in the hallway.

I asked Jasper what was he doing with Alice. He said they were just talking about rock music. He also told me Alice is the same as ever just has a makeover and that she told him to tell me that she's sorry for ignoring her and that it's the only reason to stay friends with Bella. I couldn't believe she was doing it all for Bella."

She looked away from me. I thought I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I couldn't believe how much Bella hurt my cousin. I had a feeling I needed to talk to this _Bella._

Finally, Rose looked at me and continued.

"After a few days, they started hanging out a lot and he changed just like Alice. He didn't talk to me and it hurt. Since he's my brother, he would always come home and apologize. Then soon my other friend Angela joined Bella"-she shook her head-"Edward, remember Emmett, my boyfriend?" I simply nodded. "He joined too. And-"

"Um…excuse me, but you two are on our table."

I looked up to see these beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

**

* * *

**

Hope ya liked it

Please Review!

I want to know if you liked it or not

And why

M'kay

So…

REVIEW!!!

=]

LOVE614


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**i hope u'll like this chapter **

**cause i didn't like the last chapter for some reason**

**sorry, i repeated it cause i didn't have time to fix it **

**Anyways enjoy**

**

* * *

****JPOV**

Why does my cousin Edward has to move to Forks? Why?! Why Me?! Why Him?!

Oh well I hope I get to explain to him why I'm ignoring or maybe Rose is explaining to him? I hope he'll understand. I'm going to have to apologize if I hurt him. Nah, I think I'll have to apologize cause he's my cause cousin and we're like brothers. Of course he'll understand. I hope. He's not like Rose that sometimes cries when she gets home. Well, she used to.

I feel bad for Rosalie. She's always lonely cause her 'used to be friends'-including me- abandoned her. And cause she has no friends at school, she hangs out with Tanya and her pussycats. I don't know why she even hangs out with them. If I was her I would rather be alone. I don't like Rose always making us feel bad. But I guess we deserve it.

Maybe I could talk to Bella and persuade her to let my sis and cousin in our 'posse'-if you would rather call it that.

But knowing Bella she wouldn't until she met them-like she met me. She'll give them questions about rock music. I know Edward might A's every question, but Rose doesn't like rock music at all and definitely does NOT like Bella.

Bella is...okay, i guess. It's just...i don't know. Rose just makes you see Bella as the bad guy, but she really isn't. She was a bully at her old school and in charge of everyone. She told us she is much nicer than she was at her old school in Phoenix. She doesn't tell us anything about her parents or childhood. Now that I think about it, I've never seen Bella's parents. I wonder if she even has parents at all. Hmm...maybe i should-

"Jasper, where have u been? Bella's waiting for us and u know she isn't a patient person."Alice interrupted my thought.

I looked up and saw Alice with a smile on her face. I smiled at her too. She always makes me smile. I'm glad Bella accepted me to join her 'posse'. That way I get to spend time with Alice.

"Come on let's go." She took my hand and led me to Bella where she was standing, arms crossed, glaring at us with Angela and Emmett standing next to her. That glare of hers always kept me quiet-also everyone in school.

Once we got to her, she seemed a little composed. She turned to the cafeteria and started walking to our usual table.

I was looking down while we were walking, until i heard Alice gasp. I turned my head to see why she gasped and saw that see had wide eyes staring at something. I turned to see what she was staring at. And right there in front of me I saw my sis and cuz...

BPOV

Jasper and Alice, holding hands, came late. Ugh. Love.

The only love i have is the love of RoCk!

But i do sometimes wonder if my heart could heal to love someone. Since my dark past always haunts me i don't think i could. Or no one could love me. i'm just not like all girls that wear nice clothes and wear makeup. All guys like those kind of girls.

But who says i'm lookin for love. I don't need love from no one except ROCK! i'll just put that thought away for a few years until my heart heals.

Once Jasper and Alice came, i turned towards the cafeteria-which i know everyone will follow. So i start walking toward our usual table, until i saw Rose and this bronzed-haired boy sitting on our table. I wonder who is he...probably the new student everyone is talking about. Looks like this boy has to know the rules. And as in rules i mean my rules.

"Um...excuse me, but you two are on our table." I said with attitude.

Just then the bronzed-haired boy looked up to see who was talking. And that's when i saw these beautiful green eyes. I would of gasped but gained control of myself. I've never seen anything so beautiful and not just his eyes; His face was also beautiful. i shook my head to focus on reality.

"i'm sorry, Bella. we'll leave now." i looked at Rose, who had spoken, in shock. She never said anything like that to me. She normally talked back to me and insault me-well tried to insault me i should say.

"What now Rose? Aren't you goin to try to make me guilty or insault me like you always do. Or your hatred towards me has changed?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Sooo, you r the infamous Bella Swan" i glared at this bronzed-haired person who was glaring back at me.

"Yup, that's me. But who r uuuu?" i asked with true curiosity. I really wanted to know who this bronzed-haired boy was.

"Oh i'm sorry, i forgot to my manners. My name is Edward Cullen." he took out his hand and i took it to shake it. And once our skin touched i felt an electrical current. Then i noticed that niether of us had let go of our hands.

"Um...hi Edward." i looked to see Jasper who had spoken and at the same time i let go of Edward's hand. Jasper saw that i had a questionly look on my face. "Um...Bella, Edward is my cousin." he replied. i just nodded.

"Edward, we better leave." Rose whispered to Edward.

"Um...okay, bye Bella,Jasper,Emmett."

I watched them both walk around us, until Emmett slapped Rose's ass. She jumped and flinched while Edward had an angry look on his face. He walked up to Emmett with both his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He was about to bunch Emmett, but Jasper stopped him. By holding both his fists.

"Jasper, r u just goin to let Emmett slap your sis's ass!! Your sis that has suffered alot. Cause her 'friends' abandoned her!" i glared at Rose that hasn't told him the truth or the rest of her 'explanation'.

"Shut up, Edward! You don't know everything!" I noticed Jasper had his teeth clenched.

"Edward, let's go" Rosalie pleaded while pulling Edward's arm.

Edward looked at her like if she was insane, but then gave in. He nodded and was about to leave until...

"Hello, Isabellaaaaa"

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if i made any mistakes, i didn't have time **

**cause someone a.k.a. my annoying sister wanted to use the computer yesterday and-**

**the internet stopped working whiched sucked, so now i hoped u liked this chapter**

**Please REVIEW!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**kay...**

**i would of finished this chapter yesterday **

**and put it in at night, but...**

**i went to somewhere wit ma dad**

**so good that i did some of it at school in tha library**

**so...hope u enjoy this chapter**

**8]**

* * *

"Hey, Isabellaaa"

I turned to see who had spoken my name. and anger flew through me. Cause one, that person had called me 'Isabella' and I'll mess up anyone who calls me 'Isabella'! two, that person is on my enemy list along with her 'posse'.

That person's name is Jane White. My enemy since I met her. She is the leader of her 'posse' and wanted me to join, but I declined. Cause she will not rule over me! She got frustrated trying to get me in her 'posse'. But stopped when I told her if she was desperate of having me then the only way I will join is if she gave me her power to rule.

But either way I didn't want to join for my personal reasons. Cause they did drugs, drink, and smoke a lot. I'll admit, I do drink but when I want to forget and do smoke when I want to think about my life or etc.

Okay back to her 'posse'.

Alec White, her twin. They look alike except of course their hair. Jane has long hair that reaches to her back. And Alec short messy hair. Kind of like Edward's, but only with the messy part. Anyways Edward's hair looks better and so messy that I had the urge to run my fingers through it. But then again gain control of myself.

Anyways, Alec always gains controls of his sis when she loses her temper. I don't know much of Alec. I haven't actually talked to him, but I'm guessing he's half of what his sis is. And Jane is an ass.

Irina and Kate Snow are twin sisters and Jane's cousins. I guess the 'twin thing' runs in the family. They are identical, but with two exceptions. First, Irina has long blond hair and Kate has long brown hair. Second is their personalities. Irina loves to sing rock-of course-and isn't that talkative type of person. Kate loves to play guitar-even though she's barely starting to play it-a.k.a. I play it better- and stands up for herself and isn't afraid to say what she feels.

And her friends Lauren and Eric. Lauren used to be the leader of the pussycats-as I call it-with Jessica and Carmen. But then came along Tanya and took her place. She doesn't want to talk about it and when someone mentions it she gets mad.

I know she has six people-including herself-in her 'posse' and I have five people-including myself-in my 'posse'. But, having Emmett is like having an extra person. sooo…I have six and we're even then which seems fair, I guess.

"Don't call me Isabella, Jane Samantha Mary White!" I exclaimed. I saw her clench her jaw, burning with fury. She hates being called that as much as I hate being called Isabella.

"Don't call me THAT!!!"I smirked at her and she gave me the death glare.

"Call you what?"-acting innocent- "Oh calling you, Jane Samantha Mary White"

Anyways, Jane was glaring at me, but then she was looking at Edward with a smirk on her face. For some reason i got angry the way she looked at him.

"What do u want Jane?" i asked with my teeth clenched.

At that she looked at me. "Well i wanted to meet the one who joined ur 'posse'."

"i did not join any 'posse'." Edward said angrily. Looks like Rose made me look like the bad guy again. i sighed. Looks like we'll have to talk to him whos the real bad guy.

"Oh really, then would u like to join my 'posse'?" i looked at Jane. And she had hope in her eyes that was wishing Edward to say yes. But i knew he'll say no since Rose has not told Edward the truth.

"No thank you" he said looking at down. His voice was low and velvet. I had the feeling like i wanted him to hear his voice again and again. i don't know why i'm feeling this way. But i got to snap out of it.

"Oh, come on. You know u want to join." Jane said kind of persuading.

"Piss off Jane! He said No!" i said threatening. Edward's looked up at me in shock. i guess he was shocked that i would try to get Jane out of his nerves.

"Why would i? Do u want him for yourself? Cause he won't be your! He is going to join my 'posse'!"

Edward was about to open his mouth. i guess to say that he is not owned by anyone. But i interrupted him.

"i'm not saying he's mine! But he isn't yours either! You could have him in your 'posse', but thats not your choice to choose that he wants to join! Its his! He should choose what he wants and not. And he said does not want to then that's his choice then. You can't choice for him, Jane!!! So PISS OFF" i yelled at her. She just looked at me in shock. But not only her...everyone in the cafeteria had their mouths open. Even my 'posse' and her 'posse'. I saw Edward that had wide eyes; like he never expected the person Rose told him about-which was a lie- would defend him.

And then a while past and Jane had now fury in her eyes like she would not believe i embarrassed her like that. Even in front of everyone. She looked down and then up to my face. i didn't see it coming and looks like Alec didn't have time to reacted, but she slapped me.

She didn't do much damage. But i saw 'my posse' gasp even Edward. i took my left hand and put it on my cheek-but i was playing around that it hurt really bad and so she'll be distracted. She smirked and she didn't see it coming neither. Cause i turned my right hand into a fist-that was on my side- and punched her in the eye.

She fell on the ground and got up quick and tried to punch me. But couldn't cause Alec and Eric took a hold on her. And i couldn't punch her cause it took all of Jasper and Emmett to grab a hold of me.

Emmett is big and strong. But apparently u don't know me. i'm as strong as Emmett. Once i punched him in the gut by accident. He was on the floor for a few minutes and then recovered. And that was in accident. Wonder what would happen on purpose? Yeah, he'll probavly recover in a few hours.

"Let me go!!" Jane shrieked. i could tell she really wanted to hit me cause she was still struggling with Alec and Eric once someone yelled the principal was coming. i stopped struggling a long time ago. Watching Jane struggle with a smirk on my face.

Then suddenly, i saw walking toward us with a bored face. i know he was bored dealing with Jane cause she's always a trouble maker more than me. Cause making Mr. Jenks mad wasn't worth it anymore. It was fun at first, but then i got bored. i didn't annoy him anymore last year. He was suspicious at first, but then when the year ended and i didn't do anything to him. He was kind of glad i didn't do anything to him anymore. But that doesn't mean i was officially not a troublemaker, i got to deal with my teachers more and when they couldn't anymore; they sent me to the principal and i always told him what i did without even caring.

Anyways, so i guess i'll tell him what happened without even caring again.

When he came, he looked up at Jane and then at me. He sighed. i think he was thinking to get over with so he can leave.

"What happened Bella?"

* * *

**Kay...**

**hoped ya'll liked it**

**and **

**Please REVIEW!!**

**p.s.**

**i think i might put the next chapter in **

**either tomorrow or wednesday or thursday, **

**kay**

**i'll start typing as soon as i can **

**aight **

**so... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**kay...**

**see, just as i promised**

**Hope u like this chapter**

**PLeasE rEViEw!!!! **

**aT END OF cHAPTER!!!!**

**i REaLLY nEEd TO kNOw yOUr oPInIOn!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What happened Bella?"

I smiled that he is the only adult that calls me Bella. Including some of the staff. But some of my teachers like Coach Clapp call me Isabella and I deal with him by doing something to his house or office. He normally gets mad at me and can take on anything I do like a man. But to tell u the truth, there was only one prank he couldn't take.

Once I saw a teddy bear on his cabinet in his office, so decided to take it since he called me 'Isabella' today. I took it and waited for him to realize it was gone. I didn't expect his reaction.

You know what happened? He went inside and after realizing it was gone and looking for it everywhere in his office. I saw him crying for hours in his office. Which I thought was funny. I was laughing while holding the teddy bear in the window of his office. Once he looked up, I started running and he was trying to catch me. But I was too fast for him, but when he stopped he shouted at me to give him Mr. GumGum. Suddenly, I stopped holding 'Mr. GumGum' behind me while I was laughing so hard-I swear I thought I would die with laughter.

When he caught up to me, I gave him Mr. GumGum-still laughing- and he told me to go to the principal's office-while hugging his teddy bear. I told Mr. Jenks what happened and he was trying not to laugh-when I got to the part that the teddy bear's name was Mr. GumGum. He told me to apologize to Coach Clapp. So I did and laughed when I left. Mr. GumGum seems like a stupid name for a bear.

"Why does Bella get to tell u what happened? She might lie to u." Jane said interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, Bella normally tells me the truth without caring to get in trouble. Unlike you Jane."

She grimaced and I smirked at her.

"Okay Bella, tell me what happened?"

"Well Jay, I will tell u the short story so u can go."- he nodded seeming pleased- "Okay, so Jane came over while I was minding my own business and then we were talking a bit. Then I insulted her in front everyone and she got mad. She slapped me and then I pinched her in the eye. Then she tried to hit me back, but was struggling against Alec and Eric. And I was struggling against Emmett and Jasper. Then someone yelled u were coming and I stopped struggling first and then Jane-once u came. And that's all."

I watched him looking at Jane's eye.

"So Jay, what is our punishment?" I asked grabbing his full attention towards me again by calling him _Jay_. I always call him _Jay_ or _Mr. J _or_ Jay J. _Never called him_ Mr. Jenks._

He just stood there for a second and then answered my question.

"Jane, go to the nurses' office and after you're done, go to my office. Bella wait outside my office. I will be there in a sec."

I sighed and turned to my 'posse'. They were waiting for me to give them orders. So I nodded my head to them-saying to act like nothing happened. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirk and Rose just stood there with a blank face. Looks like Edward s glad I got in trouble. But he doesn't know I always get in trouble and don't care.

Jane went in front of me to the nurses' office and I was a few feet behind.

What ever the punishment is, I don't care. He can't suspend me. Cause I'll come anyways. Someone has to look after this school. I have a reputation, u know.

**EPOV**

I smirked cause Bella got into trouble. It's what she deserves after what she did to Rose.

But she didn't seem mad or scared about getting into trouble. She just left with a blank face. But I wonder why? Jane seemed mad that she got into trouble and Bella didn't.

Hmm…I guess I could ask her…but-

"So…what Bella said was the truth?" Mr. Jenks said interrupting my thoughts.

I saw everyone nod once. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Okay, very well." He left after that and saw Jane's 'posse' retreat. I saw everyone had left, but there was still fifteen minutes left for lunch.

"I'm sorry Rosie" I turned to see Emmett hugging Rose. I was furious when I saw that. After what happened she was still allowed to touch her like that.

"S'okay" she said when Emmett let go of her.

"Rose…I'm sorry too" Jasper told her looking ashamed.

"Me, too" Alice whispered.

"Me, three" Angela said quietly.

"S'okay guys, I'm alright" Rose replied looking down.

I was shocked. After what they did to her, she still forgived them.

"Rose, how could u forgive them! And after what they've done to u! They have no right to be forgivened!" I yelled looking at everyone.

"Shut up Edward. U know nothing." Jasper said with his teeth clenched.

"Nothing, huh? Everyone abandoned her! U call that nothing?" I mocked him.

"SHUT UP EDWARD" he yelled.

And with that, I didn't see it coming. But after he yelled that he punched me in the face. I- of course-fell down on the floor. I looked at him having his fists clenched. I quickly got up-wiping the small blood on my face- and punched him at the face then the gut and fell on the ground. Alice kneeled down next to him- seeing if he was hurt.

It was surprising that this was our first fight. We fought before, but only playing around. We didn't actually hurt each other.

He got up and was about to punch me, but stopped. I stared at him in confusion.

"Edward, Jasper go to the nurses' office then wait outside my office. There is where you'll probably find Jane and Bella."

I turned around and saw Mr. Jenks was the person who said that.

I saw Jasper already walking toward the nurses' office. I was a few feet behind him. Once we got inside…I saw those beautiful chocolate eyes, again.

* * *

**sOrrY**

**I kNOW tHis cHApTeR is ShOrT**

**bUT pROMiSE TO hAVE A LONGER ONe **

**pRoBaBLy BY sAtURDaY oR sUNdAY**

**KAY**

**pLeASE rEVIEW!!!!!!**

**yOUr oPiNION mATtERs aLOt**

**so REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Okay.**

**This whole chapter is EPOV.**

**kay.**

**So hope u like it.**

**AND PRETTY PLEASE...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**AT END.**

**

* * *

****E****POV**

I saw Jasper already walking toward the nurses' office. I was a few feet behind him. Once we got inside…I saw those beautiful chocolate eyes, again.

She was looking down at her hands-thinking. Jasper sat by her and she looked up. She had a confused face when she saw me in here too. They were talking and then Jane came out with an ice patch on her eye. She glared at Bella and then smirked when she spotted me. She sat at the other side of the waiting room-opposite of where Bella sat.

The nurse came out and called Jasper when she saw his cheek swollen.

Jasper got up and followed the nurse inside-giving me a death glare before going inside the nurses' office.

And then I realized I was still standing. I was about to sit in the corner away from Bella, but she beckoned me to come sit beside her. I didn't know what she wanted but I thought this was a good time to talk to her. So I came over to sit beside her and she was grinning the whole time. There was an awkward silence so I thought I should break it.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked. She looked down and then at my face. She stared at my eyes for a long time and then answered.

"I just wondered if you want to talk to me for a sec."

"What do u want to talk about?"

"Heard you got into a fight with Jasper."

"Yeah…?" I didn't know where she was leading me.

"Edward…do u…um…" She hesitated in what she wanted to say.

"Yea…?"

"Edward…what did Rose tell u?"

"Why would u want to know?!" I spat at her.

She sat beside me in silence. In shock. There was something in her eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. _Hurt?_ No it couldn't be. Why would my words hurt her?

"Ehem"

I turned around and saw Jasper standing there glaring at me.

"How's are you Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Good." he answered automatically. He went back glaring at me.

Bella seemed to notice cause she was glancing at me and him.

"Um…Jasper would u like to take a seat?"

Jasper was stunned by this. It was like she never talked to him like that before.

"Excuse me, Edward." I didn't get what he said, but he was looking at my seat and then at me.

I was about to get up and sit by the door. But…

"No."

Bella got up and sat at the other chair next to her. Lending Jasper her chair. He was shocked as I was. He quickly composed himself and sat down.

He looked at her and she just smiled at him. He whispered something to her that made her laugh. When she stopped laughing, she whispered back to him and then nodded.

Jasper turned to me with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I hit u and gave u that glare."

"whatever." I replied looking away. I heard him sighed.

Then I couldn't help it either, I sighed too.

There was a long silence until Mr. Jenks came in the door.

"Everyone into my office." he ordered.

We all got up and entered his office. He had three chairs in front of his desk.

I was about to stand in the corner next to the door. But Jasper whispered to me to have a seat.

Bella sat in the middle and Jane at her right. So there was no choice to take the seat that was available at her left. I sat down and Jasper stood behind Bella. He acted like her body guard.

I wondered why? Why would he do that after what she did to her sis?

"So…Two fights in one day." Mr. Jenks said interrupting my thoughts.

"Um…Jay? Could u just tell us our punishment so we could leave?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry Bella if I'm wasting your time. But you can't leave till I hear why these two boys fought."

"Well Jay, these two boys fought cause they just had a misunderstanding. It got Jasper angry that he punched Edward. Then Edward punched him back. Jasper was about to punch him again but then u should up." Bella explained.

"Oh…um…okay then." he said looking down. He seemed relieved that the explanation was fast.

"So… about your punishment…Bella you'll get two weeks of detention. Jane, one week. Jasper, one week. Edward, two weeks."

What? TWO WEEKS! Why two weeks? Jasper started the fight! I didn't.

But otherwise Jane started the fight too and Bella got two weeks of detention too. But why?

I was about to protest. But Bella put her hand over my mouth.

"Don't protest or you'll go to detention more than two weeks." She whispered in my ear.

I shuddered by her breath on my ear. I nodded and then she turned to Jasper.

"Alright we should get going now."

Jasper nodded and Bella got up and headed for the door that was being held by Jasper.

Then they were gone. It was uncomfortable being here sat alone with Mr. Jenks who was now reading the news paper not noticing I'm still here.

And now that I notice Jane isn't here. She must of left without a word cause I didn't notice her leave. So I got up and left without a word.

The rest of the school day went by quick.

I was heading to Rose's car-since she was my ride home. Until I saw Bella and Jasper yelling at Rose. The rest of Bella's 'posse' were beside them.

As I got closer I was starting to hear what they were saying.

"Rose, he has the right to know." Jasper said calmly.

"You just want him in your 'posse'." Rose said.

"No Rose. That's his choice if he wants to or not. Just like the rest of them"- Bella looked at her 'posse'.

"You know he'll join once he hears the tru-" Rose was cutted off when she saw me behind Bella.

Bella turned around. She stared at my eyes for a moment and then looked down.

"Let's go" she told her 'posse' but kept her eyes down. She walked past me with her 'posse' behind her.

I looked at Rose questionably. But she just headed for the driver's door and got in. As I got in the passenger's seat, she turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

We drove in silence and not looking at each other.

I wondered on the way home. What were they arguing about? And why does Rose think I'll join Bella's 'posse'?

* * *

**SOOOO...**

**you likey or no likey this chapter**

**Please Review **

**and I'll have next chapter pretty soon.**

**SO i'f u have a heart **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

auThoR's Note:

SOoorrryy

for not updating

i was busy in da last idk weeks

i'll try to update the new chap. soon

and sorry this is the short chap. i've written so far

so enjoy...

* * *

**E****POV**

Once I entered my house, I slammed the door hard. And ran upstairs to my room-not wanting my mom to come out and ask whats wrong. Cause I was furious. Rose is hiding something and I'm going to find out what. I know she is hiding something cause of that talk we had in the car.

_~Flashback~_

_We were quiet in the car. It looks like she wasn't going to say anything. I tried small talks to get the subject out of her. But all she says are small responses. And I couldn't take it anymore. Looks like I have to bring the subject._

"_Rose?"_

_She nodded to let me know to go on._

"_Rose, what were you talking to Bella about?"_

_She didn't answer. "Rose?"_

"_Please. Lets us not talk about this. Please Edward." _

"_Why? I deserve an explanation. Don't I?" _

" _Edward, I said I don't want to talk about it." she said grimacing._

"_Will you talk to me about it later?" I asked calmly._

_She didn't respond for a moment. She was staring straight ahead of her. And then she spoke._

"_We're here Edward. You better get out cause I have a lot of homework to do at home."_

_I glared at her. Feeling the fury building up inside of me. I have a temper and I didn't want to use it on Rose. So I did as she requested and slammed her door. I walked towards my house-hearing the car pull out of the drive-way and leave._

_~Flashback End~_

And if she was not hiding anything, she would have told me what they were talking about. Hmm…

I wonder why she won't tell me. Maybe Jasper will tell me. But I have to get him alone. I have to know.

I got my phone out and dialed Jasper's home phone number.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Hi Auntie, its me Edward."

"Oh Edward. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just called to talk to Jasper."

"Oh…um Jasper left."

"Oh um.. do u have any idea where he went?"

"Well… I do have a clue where he always is. Do u want the direction?"

"Sure"

After she gave me the directions to 'i have no idea where'. i got in my volvo and drove to i hope Jasper is right now and get my questions answered.

* * *

**BPOV**

What in the world is wrong with me? I feel soft and nice and my heartbeat accelerates! And-and I don't like it! When ever I'm near Edward I feel that way. But why?! Stupid Edward. Did he have to make me feel this way?

And why did his words hurt me? I guess it hurted badly cause he judged me without even knowing me. He sees me as the bad guy. But I am not the bad guy.

The only bad guy I see are my enemies. And my enemies are Tanya and her pussycats _and _Jane and her 'posse'. And not easy when dealing with two groups that are against you. Sometimes you have to keep your eyes open at all times cause you never know what will happen.

"Bella!"

I looked up and saw Emmett's head pop behind the door of my room.

"Watcha doing?" he asked.

"Um…nothing?" I said confused.

"Doesn't look like nothing, Bells."

I looked at Emmett with a grin on my face. He grinned back.

"Fine. I was just thinking."

"About?" waving his hand while he came to stand in front of me.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked.

"Cause I'm your guardian and I'm supposed to know these things."

"Guardian? Since when are _you_ my guardian?"

"Since I was in charge of you by-" He stopped. And looked away from me. Not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Emmett? _Who_ put you in charge of me?" I stared at him until he met my eyes.

He sighed. "By…Zack."

I gasped.

_Zack? _Zack.

And then everything went black.

"_Bella?_"

"_Bella! Wake Up."_

"_BELLAAA, CAAAAN UUUU HEEEAAAAR MEEEE?"_

"_Emmett Shut Up. She is not deaf." _Alice said followed by a smack at Emmett.

And then I opened my eyes and saw Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, staring at me.

"Oh Bella, are you alright? Emmett said u fainted." said Alice.

Then I remembered everything again. I stared at Emmett.

* * *

**sorry didn't have time to correct mistakes**

**um... im goin to be busy next week cause we have this test next week**

**so i'll try to update **

**kay.**

**And please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**I AM SOOOOO SORRRY**

**I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING**

**ITS JUST DAT THERE WAS TESTING LAST WEEK**

**AND DIS WEEK AT SCHOOL**

**AND I WAS SUPER BUSY**

**WELL TESTING IS OVER BY NEXT WEEK **

**AND **

**I WON'T BE BUSY SO I MIGHT HAVE **

**FREE TIME TO TYPE**

**OR MAYBE NOT CAUSE I NEED TO DO THIS PROJECT**

**DAT IS DUE NEXT NEXT WEEK.**

**BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON**

**KAY.**

**SO ENJOY DIS CHAP.**

**WHICH I KNOW IS SHORT**

**MAYBE DA NEXT CHAP. I'LL MAKE IT LONGER...**

* * *

**BPOV**

Then I remembered everything again. I stared at Emmett.

Well glaring, actually. I should say.

"Are you ok Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked down not wanting to meet her eyes. I just couldn't believe that Zack still cared about me. I always thought that he hated me for what happened to our parents.

Well I should have known better. He did send money to me which I think it was stolen or from his 'business'. I couldn't care less about the money. I always gave the money to Emmett and told him to spend it on whatever he wanted to spend it on. But he always spent it on food, and clothes and anything that i needed.

"Bella?" Emmett whispered.

"How much has _Z-z-zack-k_ paid you?"I asked quietly. Hesitating saying his name.

He looked at me as if I was insane.

"Bella I'm Zack's best friend and he's like a brother to me which means you're like sister to me. I did it cause i wanted not cause i had to."

Well...he is practically my brother and was always there for me. i should have known better of Emmett.

But right now, i didn't want to talk about Zack. I wanted to be alone for a while.

"Who's Zack?" Jasper asked.

I forgot Jasper and Alice were still here. I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

**EPOV**

I finally came to where my auntie told me to go. It looked more like a cabin than a house. I wondered, who lives here?

I got out of my Volvo and walked up the front door. Hearing some voices inside. I knocked the door-waiting for someone to open it. Then all I heard was silence. I knocked again-getting impatient. Finally the door opened, revealing Bella.

_WAIT!! BELLA!? BELLA SWAN?! _

"What r you doin here?" she asked.

I just stared at her, not saying a word.

_Does Bella live here? if she is here...then is Jasper here?_

"What are you, deaf?" she said, looking annoyed.

Jasper came behind Bella and was surprised to see me there.

"Edward?" he asked, not sure if it was me standing there. Then Alice and Emmett appeared behind them. They stood there shocked to see me too.

No one said anything.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my head and everything went black.

**BPOV **

I don't know why Edward was even here. I thought he hated me. I was just staring at him and I don't know what happened.

One second he's standing there and another, someone hit him on his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

I've never been scared since in a long time now. but I don't know why I was scared. Was it the person who hit Edward and knowing that that person might hurt us all? Or was it the feeling that Edward got hurt and was laying down in front of me, unconscious?

I got down on my knees fast and was checking if Edward was ok. Gently I touched his back of the head and checked if there was any damage. I felt a bump and assumed that was where he got hit.

"Bella?"

WAIT! i know that voice. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes of what I was looking at…or who.

* * *

**okay...**

**like i said i'll try to update soon**

**and make da chapter longer**

**kay?**

**so REVIEW!**

**AND PLEASE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**i am srry.**

**but i warned you that i will be very busy. **

**But now im not that busy.**

**but like i promised.**

**i made the story a bit longer than the last 2 or 3 chaps. **

**i think**

**so enjoy**

**i guess....**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

"Bella?"

WAIT! i know that voice. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes of what I was looking at…or who.

I got on my feet and yelled at his face with fury.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE U DOIN HERE?!!! AND WHY DID YOU HIT EDWARD WITH THAT-that-WHAT THE F*** IS THAT?!!!"

He was chuckling while I was glaring at him with fury. He then sighed having a huge grin on his face. Oh, how much I wanted to sock that stupid grin off his stupid face.

"This? This thing is called a…I don't know a…I think they call it a _bat_?"he said sarcastically.

"umm…Why do u have a bat?" I asked.

"You never know when you'll need."

"Why did you need it to hit Edward? What u afraid he'll kick your ass."

"I wanted to give it to him so he can enjoy himself hitting me with it and soon realizing it doesn't do much damage. And then he'll go running to you, to kick my ass for him."

"Jackass" I muttered-giving him the death glare.

"Oh come Bells, don't be like that. Its been a long time we've seen each other and you greet me like that?"

"Well if you want a real greeting from my fist, you better be explaining what you are doing here and why you hit Edward."

"Well…there would be two reasons I would be here."-he raised one finger up- "Reason #1- I came to stop by for a visit."-he raised the other finger up- "Reason# 2-Your beloved brother sent me."

'_Beloved Brother'? Yeah, Right. Beloved my ass._

"Jake, please tell me you're here for reason #1 so I could sock your stupid face."

That's right, Jake, AKA Jacob Black. Who is my brother's servant, or so I call it. He also used to be my 'friend' until he joined my brother's gang. That's when everything changed between us.

"Huh. You wouldn't hit something you like, would ya?"

"Well since its something I don't like, I would be glad to sock you."

"And why don't you like me?"

"Cause 1, I hate you. 2, you hit Edward, which you still haven't explained why."

"Oh…um, sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit your _boyfriend_."

_Boyfriend? I was confused. Who the hell was he talking about?_

"Anyways, I am actually here cause your brother sent me."

_My brother? _

"What the hell does he want?" I asked with my jaw clenched.

"I don't know. He just told me to tell you to go visit him sometime in Phoenix. And that you better visit him by the end of the month. And if you refuse to go visit, then he told me to take you to Phoenix by force. He also said it was important."

"Important? What caan be so damn important?"

He shrugged. "I told you, I don't know."

I sighed. What was so important that Zack wanted me to visit. I guess the actual question is if im going at all.

"Well…I wish I could stay but…I gotta go Bells. You're bro says he wants me home tomorrow."

"what is he ur father?"

"Uh…no. He's our gangs leader. We have to do what he says, Bells."

"Why? Cause ur afraid to stand up to him?"

"No Bella."-he shook his head-"You don't understand. We have to do what he says or…we face the consequences."

"Consequences? What consequence?"

He looked down. And then stared at my eyes-looking dead serious.

"Lets just say…someone deals with ur brother" he whispered. He looked down again. "Bye Bells. Hope to see you soon." he said without meeting my eyes. And with that, he turned around and headed towards his car. Leaving without a glancing at me.

I suddenly noticed that I was still standing outside. I turned and saw that I was alone. I walked to the door and heard some voices. When I opened the door I saw Edward on the couch. I walked to him-seeing him laying on the couch peacefully. I looked around the room for Emmett, Alice, or Jasper. But they weren't there.

Then I heard voices again and it sounded like it came from the dining room. I was about to go to them. Until Edward groaned. I sat down on my knees infront of him. I put my hand on the back of his head-feeling the bump that Jake caused. I rubbed his head gently through his bronze-messy hair.

But suddenly he opened his eyes-looking at me for a second and then sat up so fast that I fell on my ass.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? And who are you?"

I stared shock at Edward. _what does he mean 'who am I'?_

He was still staring around the room with a confused look on his face.

"um…Edward?" he turned his attention to me. Staring at me in a way that made me feel self-conscious.

"its me. Bella…Isabella Swan. Don't u remember me?" I asked. I don't like saying my name Isabella. But said it in case he remembers me like that.

_But what if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't remember anything at all? Will he remember his family? His childhood? _

"Bella?" I quickly turned my attention back to Edward.

_Does he remember me?_

He kept staring at me with narrowed eyes. But then soon became wide.

"Oh. Bella." he looked around the room before meeting my eyes again. "Uh…Bella, mind if I ask why I was laying on the couch unconscious? How I did I get inside the house? Where is Jasper and the rest? And why does my head hurt?" he asked while he put his hand on his head. He grimaced slightly. But I guess because he probably felt the bump on the back of his head.

I smiled. I was glad he was alright and that he didn't lose his memory.

He looked me for second and then leaned closer to me. Our faces inches away.

"What are you thinking?" his sweet breath blew across my face. Leaving me mindless. And before I knew, I was leaning close to his face. Leaving our lips less than a inch apart. Then I realized he was leaning too. We were close for our lips to meet but interrupted by the sound of _CRASH! _Coming from the dining room. Me and Edward pulled away from each other and ran to where _crash!_ was taking place.

I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

**Umm...**

**i am srry if there are mistakes**

**but i just wanted to update soooo bad**

**so PLEASE**

**REVIEWW!!!!!!!!**

**i promise to try and have the other chap. up**

**kay.**


	10. Chapter 10

...

* * *

**BPOV**

I gasped at what I saw.

"Emmett? Jasper? Alice?" I said with my teeth gritting together.

"Umm…Yes?" they said in a weak voice.

"Can someone explain to me what happened here?" I said in a sweet voice. They winced. None of them answered. I was losing my patience every second. I am not a very patient person.

"Well?!" I half yelled and half growled.

**APOV**

I told Emmett and Jasper to bring Edward inside the house and let Bella talk privately to her 'unexpected guest'. They carried him to the living room and left him on the couch. Jasper checked his head quickly and sighed when his cousin was okay. Just unconscious. We were looking at Edward while standing up, wondering what to do next.

Suddenly, Emmett's stomach growled. He chuckled. "Alice, mind making me some grub to eat?"

I grinned. "Sure. I'm kinda hungry too. Do u want something to eat Jazz?" I asked while I headed towards the kitchen. The kitchen is not too big nor small either. It was okay…I guess.

He sighed. "Sure, I guess."

I made us 7 grilled cheese sandwiches. Once I sat them on the table, Emmett started stuffing his mouth with them-leaving 3 sandwiches on the table.

"Emmett! Stop eating like a PIG and leave some of the grilled cheese

sandwiches for US!" I complained.

He gulped his 4th sandwich. "There. I left some it. Happy?"

I giggled. I turned to Jasper and saw him deep in thought.

"Jasper?" I asked.

He snapped out of it. "Uh…what?"

"Oh, um…nothing. I just saw you deep on thought…" I trailed off.

We stared at each other for a minute but where interrupted by Emmett.

"hey. Um…what are you guys doin? Having a staring contest?"

He said sarcastically.

I was about to say something but was cut up by Jasper.

"Hey Emmett, do you know that guy that Bella is with right now?"

"Um…"-he looked down and then looked at me-not sure if he could tell him who the guy was. So I did the only thing I could to save him. I grabbed two of the grilled cheese sandwiches and threw one at Emmett and one at Jasper's face.

They both had surprised looks. I grinned sheepishly at them, but then Emmett grinned evily.

He jumped at Jasper by surprised and knocked him out of his chair. And at that point, they started wrestling each other knocking the table and chairs over to the side of the kitchen creating a big _CRASH!_

Then they both stopped when Bella came to see the big mess they made accompanied by Edward.

She gasped at what she saw.

"Emmett? Jasper? Alice?" She said with her teeth gritting together.

"Umm…Yes?" we said in a weak voice.

"Can someone explain to me what happened here?" She said in a sweet voice. We winced. It was a sweet voice but deadly. None of us answered. I could tell she was starting losing her patience every second. She was definitely not a very patient person.

"Well?!" She half yelled and half growled.

"Um…We kinda made a mess in the kitchen?" Emmett answered sheepishly.

Wait!? Wat did he mean WE! He made the mess. I was goin to say I was not the one who made the mess. But Bella interrupted.

"A mess? I think you mean a _BIG MESS_!!!! You guys broke the table and chairs and why is there cheese on you guy's head?" she asked pointed out at Jasper and Emmett.

"Well…we also had a food fight" Jasper said looking at me.

* * *

sorry for not updating for a while...

PLease Review

and um...

i might update soon...

life is complicated now

but its getting better...

i guess...


End file.
